"The Light"
"The Light" Side Mission A side-mission in two-parts, detailing both the secret superhero leaders from across the board whom try to shape and protect the world from the shadows (The Illuminati), as well as the secret over-society of mega super-villains (The Light). The Illuminati * Mr. Fantastic : Smartest Scientist Alive; Leader Of The Fantastic Four * Black Bolt : King Of The Inhumans * Doctor Strange : Sorcerer Supreme * Iron Man : Leader Of The Avengers; Head Of The Marvel Illuminati * Professor X : Advocate For Mutant-Kind; Leader Of The X-Men * Black Panther : King Of Wakanda * Namor : The Righteous Atlantian General * * Batman : Leader Of The Justice League; Worlds Greatest Detective; Head Of The DC Illuminati * Wonder Woman : Advocate For Themyscira * Dr. Fate : Lord Of Order * John Stewart : Advocate & Representative Of The Green Lantern Corps. * Mister Miracle : Representative Of New Genesis * Aquaman : King & Advocate Of Atlantis * Atom : Pioneering Physicist; Owner Of Palmer Tech * * Ozymandias (Is on both teams) * * S.H.I.E.L.D.; Amazons; Green Lantern Corps * Justice League; Avengers; X-Men * Titans; Young Justice * Oa; Atlantis; Themyscira; Wakanda; (Inhuman Moon Base) * StarkTech; Palmer Tech; Wayne Enterprises; Wakandan Tech TBAL The Light * Vandal Savage : Head Of DC's Light; The Immortal Conqueror * Ra's Al Ghul : Head Of The Demon; Leader Of The League Of Shadows * Queen Bee : Dictator Of Bialya * Lex Luthor : The Public Relations For The Light; CEO Of LexCorp * Black Manta : Conqueror Of The Seven Seas; Usurper Of Atlantis * Klarion The Witch Boy : Lord Of Chaos * Black Adam : King Of Kahndaq * * Baron Helmut Zemo : Head Of Marvel's Light; Head Of HYDRA * Doctor Doom : Lord Of Latveria; Master Of Mysticism & Sciences * Loki : God Of Trickery & Mischief; Usurper Of Asgard * Magneto : Advocate For Righteous Mutant-Kind * Norman Osborne : (Face Of Corporate) * M.O.D.O.K. : Head Of AIM * Bakuto : Head Of The Hand * * Bullseye (Formerly Deathstroke): Enforcer Of The Light; Master Assassin * Amazo & Sentry : The Heroic Puppets Of The Light * Ozymandias (Is on both teams) * * League Of Shadows; The Hand; HYDRA * Injustice League; Brotherhood Of Mutants; Crime Syndicate; Secret Society * Thunderbolts * Asgard; Genosha; Bialya; Kahndaq; Latveria * LexCorp; Ivo Inc.; Oscorp; AIM TBAL Potential To Cut Out Apocalypse & Black Adam Klarion / Dormamu Mister Terrific & Hank Pym Vision & Red Tornado TBAL ISSUES EACH SIDE DISCUSS * Dr. Fate & Doctor Strange (/____ for the Light) bring up their discoveries that there is something significantly different about their universes being combined, and how it seems that they were never always combined like this, and how their memories of it always being such are seemingly artificial (which is why they seem so surface level). ** It is asked whether this event or these actions are due to the works of The Monitor (or Anti-Monitor), The Grandmaster or The Collector, Mr. Myxlplyx, Scarlet Witch's (or Jean Grey's) reality warping, The Spectre, Franklin Richards (Reed Richards takes a particularly furious defense against this), through a Multiversal Collision, or high level sorcery. They even consider it all to be an action of Dr. Manhattan, to which Ozymandias hasn't even thought to consider if possible. * The Multiversal Questions ** Hinting at the Parallel Earth DLC with Combined Earth-3 * The 'Meddling' Of ARGUS & SHIELD. ** Hinting at the Suicide Squad, Thunderbolts DLC. * The situation regarding government response to the rise in Superhero related chaos. ** Hinting at the massive Civil War DLC. * The Potential coming of Thanos & Darkseid (& Apocalypse & Annihilus) ** Hinting either the massive final DLC / potential full sequel regarding Infinity War. * The sovereign natures of the various nations like Themyscira, Atlantis, Wakanda, (INHUMAN MOON KINGDOM), as well as that of Asgard, Genosha, Bilya, Kahndaq, Latveria, among others. * The worrisome intervention potential of the Green Lantern Corps, or the Nova Corps. * The misleading and misdirection and manipulation from the shadows of the various hero teams, those that they are a part of and those without representation. * The usage of false proxy teams like the Injustice League when they are close to being discovered. * The mass funding from StarkTech, Palmer Tech, Wayne Enterprises, as well as that of LexCorp, Oscorp, AIM, and Ivo Incorporated. * The potential coming of Brainiac & Ultron * The Usage of Sentry & Amazo * Negative Zone VS Phantom Zone? * The Hulk Situation and possible solutions * Skrull? * New Gods & Old Gods * SHIELD & ARGUS * President Luthor? * Mongol & War World * Celestials * Galactus??? * Dormamu * Boom Tubes & Zeta Beams VS Pym Particles * TBALCategory:"The Light" Category:Side-Mission Category:Side-Mission Level Page Category:Level Page Category:Darkseid Category:Vandal Savage Category:Ra's Al Ghul Category:Queen Bee Category:The Brain Category:Deathstroke Category:Thanos Category:Apocalypse Category:Doctor Doom Category:Loki Category:Magneto Category:Green Goblin Category:Deadshot Category:Kingpin